


Cuddles

by Winter_Amaterasu



Series: Life Snippets in Fifty-Two Weeks (Featuring Buddy, the Good Boi) [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A Really Good Boi, Awkward Romance, Buddy is a Good Boi, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jealous Ash Lynx, Romance, Tease Okumura Eiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Amaterasu/pseuds/Winter_Amaterasu
Summary: Sypnosis: In which Eiji was definitely NOT giving Buddy too much cuddles. And Ash was definitely NOT jealous.AT ALL.Snippet: "The furball thankfully had taken to Eiji and Ash’s hectic and almost nocturnal life like a metaphorical duck to water. Unlike ducks, though, Buddy was a little bit more messy - ‘splashy’ - in its flight and landing, making sure to never fail to leave trails of mud and moss and grass along the clean wooden flooring. And Ash, more than sometimes, thought that its energetic wagging tail and doe eyes were not so cute at all."





	Cuddles

 

   Eiji had been at it for over two hours now - two hours on each day for months, actually. And two hours a day were two hours a day too long in Ash’s humble opinion. And, truth to be told, it was driving the blond man nuts. It had caused a little bit of a dilemma for Ash. His soft-hearted lover had developed a little bit of an obsession with it - much to his annoyance - but the heavenly look of bliss in Eiji’s face was enough for Ash to pucker up and let it go. Two more hours per day in more months later, however, and it seemed that Ash had reached his limit.

   The ‘it’ in question was a cuddly ball of fluff that Eiji himself had saved from being suffocated and starved in a garbage bag, thrown on the furthest and darkest corner of an alleyway. Ash and Eiji had just finished a nice dinner out in a Vietnamese restaurant and were on their way back home in their brownstone at Greenwich Village when they stumbled across it. Eiji had told him that it was the sound of a desperate rustling but Ash was sceptical that the other had really heard it. The garbage bag was muffled in a tin bin which was also covered by a landslide of more garbage bags and damp cardboard boxes. No matter - whether it was his super hearing or just his sixth sense regarding anything fluffy, Eiji just managed to be on time to rush the matted ball of fur to the nearest veterinarian around. A month of religious visiting and Eiji fell in love with the much cleaner and fluffier ball of fur. That was how ‘Buddy’ came into their life.

   The furball thankfully had taken to Eiji and Ash’s hectic and almost nocturnal life like a metaphorical duck to water. Unlike ducks, though, Buddy was a little bit more messy - ‘splashy’ - in its flight and landing, making sure to never fail to leave trails of mud and moss and grass along the clean wooden flooring. And Ash, more than sometimes, thought that its energetic wagging tail and doe eyes were not so cute at all.

   “' _He_ ’! Buddy’s a ‘ _he_ ’!” Eiji protested Ash’s forgetfulness - for the nth time because to putting it in numbers alone were not enough. Apparently, it was also the nth time too many which finally prompted his normally soft lover into disciplining Ash a little bit by serving much more fermented natto and even smellier dried mackerel for breakfast three weeks in a row. He never knew the love of his life could be such an evil dictator. Eiji had the further protested, “Also, I’m not entirely sure why you are like that with Buddy. You also leave a mess behind wherever you go as well.”

   Ash could argue back and defend that that random shoe which happened to be his foot size came out of the parallel universe, and that random jacket which just fitted him appeared from thin air, and that he would have never thunk that his Calvin Klein underwear always like to trail him around. But Ash digressed because he knew saying all of those was probably stupid. And it was stupid. Thus, he wisefully kept his gob shut and went straight to cleaning without a groan - okay, maybe with a little groan. Buddy, on the other hand, would always get the cuddles and belly rubs from Eiji no matter how much mud, wet fur, or even poop he left behind. It was blatant favouritism, really.

   Several months after they first got him, Ash had hoped that Eiji would at least start to lay out some ground rules to Buddy now that the small furball became a much larger furball (and, despite convincing himself multiple times, Ash knew who really ruled the roost in their New York brownstone). But no. That did not happen at all. In fact, Eiji had become even more besotted with the fluffball that it was always being compared how it was a large teddy bear. Well, now, that was not fair. That was not fair at all as Eiji already have a perfect Ash-sized teddy bear for years - absolutely splendid for cuddling (and much more handsome at that, too). Thus, whilst Ash was busy being told off to clean up his underwear, to finish his breakfast, and to actually wake up every time for breakfast, Buddy was busy being cuddled - two hours, every day, for months on end, or possibly even for the eternity of Ash's life. And it would only be a matter of time (minutes, even!) before that dastardly dog would push Ash out of their lovingly made bed!

   So, Ash took some drastic actions.

   "Ummm... Ash?" Eiji, in all of his wide-eyes adorableness, started, "We've been at this for three hours now." Nonetheless, Ash's soft lover snuggled into his embrace with a contented smile and purr. "Not that I mind it, at all."

   "Good," Ash simply replied, his arms tightening - not too tight, though - around his lover even more as he stared the furball dead in the eyes behind Eiji. He had been at it for hours now as well, ensuring that his intimidating glare never wavered even when his adversary had finally grew bored and started licking its down there. Disgusting. "We're going to be doing this three hours, three times per day, seven days per week, and fifty-two weeks per year. Starting now, preferably. No, make that definite. Definitely starting now."

   Eiji then gasped as he pushed himself a little away from Ash's chest - making the latter internally pout. "But that's nine hours in total everyday!" he argued, thinking that whilst it was nice and dandy, it would also going to be counterproductive as well. "Who's going to vacuum the house, cook the food, and water the sunflowers then?"

   Ash paused. "They are going to be done...," he trailed, not quite conceding defeat but also not quite knowing the answer as well, "At some point."

   "Well, that is not good enough," Eiji replied as he rested his chin back onto Ash's chest, his large brown eyes (that Ash would definitely not wax sappy poetic about them at all) peering back to his own green ones, "How about three hours per day? That seems fair, right?"

  **_THREE?!_** But that was only one more than the furball per day!

   "No!" Ash argued again, raising his voice a little - which he absolutely hated doing to Eiji but, gosh darn it, he needed to get his point across! "That wouldn't be fair at all - that is only one hour more than Buddy per day, only seven hours more per week! In fact, I think you should give it anymore cuddles at all-" ("' _Him_ ', Ash!" Eiji interfered but the blond ignored him and kept going.) "- because, quite frankly, you are spoiling it a little too much and you are not spoiling me enough at all! And I thought I am the boyfriend here!"

   Silence. And if one would cup their hands around their ears, they would be able to hear a pin drop. Or, better yet, the sound of Ash's internal screaming. Eiji's gobsmacked face did not help and Ash very much wanted to grab a shovel, dig himself a nice hole, and bury his head into the dirt.

   "Oh, Ash..." Eiji started with stars in his eyes and a sweet knowing smile. He had been found out and Ash very much wanted to look away although, he also very much wanted to look deeper into those pools of galaxies and cosmos as well. It was a disastrous conundrum. Eiji continued, "I never knew you are that jealous of Buddy."

   "Hey! Hey!" Ash reigned in, "I never said I was jealous of the furball." 

   Eiji giggled and Ash almost melted on the spot. "It's written all over your face!" he said whilst pinching the bond's cheeks, "Your ears are red!"

   "My ears are most definitely not red!" Ash exclaimed, slapping his hands over his ears, "And it's hot in here!" He knew that it was actually a thirty-five degree Fahrenheit outside now with the season turning into near winter and only a few degrees warmer inside their brownstone - but hey, he needed an excuse.

    "Oh, don't be shy!" Eiji cooed as he placed his arms around Ash's neck, leaning his face up more to the other. Eiji was using this sweet baby voice that he normally use on Buddy, and Ash should be offended by that. _Should_. "You could have just told me that you are getting neglected and I would have made time for you."

   Ash finally looked away from Eiji with a deeper shade of red on his face (and the way his lover just keep on giving his cheek small pecks never helped either) and decided to remain silent. No, he was not pouting - not at all. To make matters worse, his fluffy adversary had now trained a bored look onto Ash and no doubt daring the blond to embarrass himself even further. At least I am getting kisses, Ash thought petulantly - even though he was very well aware that the furball was getting them on a daily basis anyway.

   Ash was then brought out of his stupor when Eiji tightened his arms around his neck, wounding one hand on the back of his head and guiding the blond to look back into the mischievous, gleaming pools and the sexy, playful smile that he almost never see on his normally soft and cuddly boyfriend. **_Holy shi-_**

   "I think I could make up that time," Eiji said in a low voice, looking at Ash's lips and up again into the wide green eyes. Ash sucked in a breath when he felt the other's lips onto one of his reddened ears, whispering, "And I think we can start tonight."

   Looking past Eiji, Ash noted that the smug fluffy bastard became even more smug.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Just a short post in the midst of my massive writer's block (I am making excuses I know...)
> 
> And there needs to be more Banana Fish stories with Buddy in it. Because Buddy is a good boi. A very good boi.


End file.
